malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurl
Hurl was a veteran saboteur serving in the Malazan Army under Storo Matash since the Genabackis Campaign.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, US HC p.101 She had short hacked off brown hair and was originally from Cawn.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2 She had been forced to join the army to escape poverty and starvation when her blacksmith father fell into debt. She unofficially served as his apprentice and had a talent for the acid etching process known as whitesmithing.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.123-124 Hurl had an intense dislike for horses. She thought them the "most evil things on the face of the earth" and carried a knife to defend herself when corced to ride.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, US HC p.208 The mage Liss referred to Hurl as 'Builder', as in the Builder of High House Light.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.134 In ''Return of the Crimson Guard '' After returning from Genabackis, Hurl and the rest of Storo Matash's squad were stationed in Li Heng where they were tasked with restoring the city's outer defenses. learning of Fist Rheena's murder they infiltrated Li Heng's City Temple and defeated the Talian League's attempted coup.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.135-145 Hurl was selected to lead the city's delegation to the Seti 'Urpan Yelgan', or high council, to determine the League's intentions. There she met the League commander Toc the Elder. Nothing was settled, but Liss complimented her poise, saying "few come away from any meeting with him in such good form."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.208-211 Hurl soon became Matash's defacto second in command in the city with Sergeant Banath as her aide. She fought a desperate action on the walls of the western River Gate when League conspirators amongst the urban levies turned on her. Squadmate Shaky was lost, and Hurl herself was nearly assassinated by Jeck, but was rescued by the mage Ahl.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, US HC p.343-344 The League's treacherous attack gave them control of the city's Outer Round. The desperate city defenders determined to release the man-jackal Ryllandaras on their attackers, but Hurl begged Matash to reconsider, warning him "They'll curse your name for a hundred years." She was overruled and Hurl, Matash, Sunny, Jalor, Silk, Ahl, Thal, and Lar descended under the city to his prison to free him.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 4, US HC p.372-373/415-419 Their decision backfired when the League found a way to loose Ryllandaras on the defenders as well. Storo Matash was severely wounded by the creature, and control of the city fell to Hurl. One of her first actions as Acting-Fist was to stand up to the Itko Kan Confederacy and their attempt to capitalise on the Li Heng's weakened state.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.479 Once Empress Laseen arrived with the Malaz 4th Army the city's siege was lifted. Wracked with guilt over the release of Ryllandaras, Hurl led an expedition to find and slay him. She, Rell, and Liss were soon joined by Amaron, Urko Crust, Temper, Ferrule, and Braven Tooth. Liss used her magic to compel Ryllandaras to appear and remain near a blazing fire while the others tried to kill him. In the end, Rell stabbed Ryllandaras with his dying blow, forcing the creature through a magical gate created by Liss.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 5, UK PB p.679-686 With the death of Matash from his wounds, only Hurl, Sunny, and Silk remained alive from the original squad.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 5, UK PB p.680 Notes and references Category:Females Category:High House Light Category:Humans Category:Sappers